


The Joys of Laser Tattoo Removal

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Tattoo Removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: Pietro Maximoff has a tattoo that he got when he was drunk, and he wants it gone. His sister Wanda recommends he comes to you to get it removed.





	The Joys of Laser Tattoo Removal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I wrote this for a writing challenge but thought I would post it here too. To be honest, I know nothing about laser tattoo removal other than what I found from quick searches on google. This was inspired by an episode of How I Met Your Mother. This is in Pietro's POV, sort of. You'll see what I mean. I hope your like it. I used the prompt This. Never. Happened.

"I can't believe this is happening," groaned out Pietro in his accented voice. He was staring at his reflection in the mirror, trying to clearly see his marked skin. His friends were all laughing loudly from the living room, which was not at all helping his hangover. Pietro walked out of the bathroom to face the room of laughing idiots.

Pietro woke up this morning, and disregarding his pounding head and dry mouth, he felt good. After his break-up, Piet was finally feeling like the world was back in order. At least until he spotted the road-runner tattoo'd on his left bicep. His parents would be so disappointed.

As Pietro walked into the room, his roommate and best friend Sam made a comment. 

"So why a road-runner, Wile E. Coyote?" This earned more laughs.

"Shut up, Sam."

"What? I'm just really curious."

"I ran track in college, and apparently drunk me thought it would be funny to play a prank on sober me. I really don't want this stupid tattoo." Pietro all but murmured the last part.

Pietro's sister Wanda who had been oddly silent this whole time spoke up. 

"Why don't you have it taken off? My dermatology office does a laser treatment to remove tattoos."

"That's a good idea, Wanda! I'll do that," Pietro exclaimed.

"Good. When you do, make an appointment with Doctor (Y/L/N). They are the best in the business," Wanda insisted.

\-----

Pietro was on his way to the appointment he set up for laser tattoo removal. As he walked onto the elevator in the doctor's building, Piet noticed a woman in the back of the lift. She seemed intelligent, she was beautiful and Pietro decided to try to flirt with her. 

"Hello. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven," he asked with a smirk.

"No, but I scraped my knee crawling out of hell."

At that, the elevator doors opened and you walked onto the same floor that Pietro needed to be on. Piet felt a slight embarrassment at your rebuttal to his pick-up line, but shrugged it off a moment later. It's not like he would ever see you again, right?

Walking in through the right doors into the Doctor's waiting area, Pietro made his way to the reception desk at the back of the large room. His sister Wanda was there, signing people in for their appointments. After saying hello and signing in, Pietro sat in a chair in the waiting room, scrolling through some work emails.

Wanda, who is your physician's assistant, called Pietro back to an examination room. There was a figure in a lab coat standing there, she turned around when Wanda greeted her. Pietro felt chagrin as he noticed that it was the woman from the elevator.

"Hi," he sheepishly muttered.

"Piet. This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), your doctor. (Y/N), this is my brother Pietro Maximoff. He's having a tattoo removed," Wanda introduced, handing you his chart and not reacting to her twin's odd behaviour.

"Hello, Pietro. I'm glad I can help take that off of your arm," you spoke nonchalantly, not bringing up the elevator incident.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor (Y/L/N)."

"Please, call me (Y/N). And it's nice to meet you too.

Wanda excused herself to get back to work, leaving you in the examination room with her brother.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about before. I hope I did not offend you, I just think you're really beautiful, and you have this sense about you. I don't know what it is," Pietro voiced.

"You're forgiven, and I wasn't offended. It was a noble try, but I have to wonder. Do men really think those lines actually work on women?" you joked.

"I actually don't know, but I hear my roommate Sam using them all the time. I really cannot remember any of them working, ever," Pietro chuckled.

"Good. They're awful," you laughed out. "Well should we get started?'

"Of course, (Y/N)." Pietro rolled up his left sleeve and showed you the colorful tattoo. "I really thought drunk tattoos was something that only happens on TV."

"Oh no, I make my living off of drunk tattoos. There doesn't seem to be any scar tissue, which is good. It should be fairly easy to remove in ten sessions with me. Actually, we can start today," you tell Pietro as you examine his arm.

"That's great!" Pietro cried out. "I want this thing off of me as soon as possible."

"Okay, let me get the equipment set up and we'll be ready."

You prepare your tools and after a few minutes, you are able to begin.

"I have to warn you Pietro, laser tattoo removal can be an extremely painful process," you caution your patient.

"Pain? Ha, my middle name is pain tolerance," Pietro tries to assure you.

"Okay, don't forget I tried to tell you," you said and started the laser up.

Pietro felt a sudden burning in his arm, and he yelled out. You covered your ears at the high pitched screeching, trying to prevent your ear drums from bursting. You turned off the machinery when suddenly Wanda burst through the door, looking bewildered. 

The screaming had long since stopped, but your ears were still ringing. Wanda looked around before speaking.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)? I heard screaming coming from back here," she asked

"Everything is fine, Wanda. Your brother just felt the joys of a laser on his skin," you assured her.

"But it sounded like someone was being murdered!" Wanda argued. Pietro then moaned from pain. "Piet, are you okay?"

"Yes, Wan. Everything's cool. It just hurts," Pietro replies.

"I'm sorry Pietro, but that was just on the first setting. That's probably the least it will hurt, until you learn to tolerate it," you tell Piet.

"It's fine, we can continue now. I need this off of my skin."

"If you're sure, Pietro."

"Do you want me to stay? I could get somebody else to cover the front," Wanda questioned her brother.

"No I am okay. Go do your job, you slacker," Pietro joked, trying to reassure his twin. 

Wanda went back to work, and so did you. Though you could tell Pietro was still in pain, there were no more vocal reminders. When you finally turned off the laser again, you gave Pietro some care instructions to prevent any adverse reactions. After you walked back into the main room of your clinic, he brought you to the side, along with his sister.

"Listen, you two. I know you are both professionals and there are rules for these things. But, I also know that my friends can be nosy. So I want to make one thing clear. This. Never. Happened." You snickered and Pietro added on, "I'm serious."

"Of course I won't tell anybody about your appointment, other than for necessary medical reasons." Wanda nodded along to your statement. "Of course... you still have nine sessions left."

Pietro groaned, causing you to laugh again. He recovered enough to schedule another appointment with you before heading back to his apartment. 

\-----

When he got home, Sam was waiting with Steve and Natasha on the couch. Natasha smirked and asked, "How was the doctor?"

"It was good I guess. I started the treatment."

"Oh really? I heard that hurts," Steve states. 

"It sucked," Pietro declares. "But, there's an upside. I really like the doctor, (Y/N)."

"First names, huh? Sounds like someone's got the hots for Doctor Sexy!" Sam declares.

"Shut up, Wilson. She's just nice, and beautiful, and funny." When Pietro saw the expression his best friend gave him, he forced the dreamy smile from his face. "Don't say anything, Sam. I heard it."

"All I'm gonna say, man, is that you better not embarrass yourself in front of her," Sam said.

When Pietro wore a guilty expression, his friends immediately crowded around him. Nat wanted to help, Sam wanted juicy details for future blackmail, and Steve wanted a good laugh. 

So, Pietro told them the story of his first treatment session with Doctor (Y/L/N). After cackling for a solid five minutes, they devised a plan for Piet to ask out the beautiful doctor. Let's just say that after your treatment sessions, you were happy to accept a date from Pietro.


End file.
